muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4720
Cold Open Server Abby sets up today's theme of restaurants, as waiter Elmo tends to their (stuffed animal) customers. Scene #1 At a busy morning at Hooper's Store, Chris calls in sick. This puts Alan in a slight bind, especially when a zookeeper (Audra McDonald) and her animals have arrived for brunch. Snuffy offers to help by playing waiter and taking their order. However, since he can't write things down, Snuffy will just have to remember what they order. Snuffy goes and takes their order: The tiger wants bacon and eggs, the monkey wants raspberry pancakes and the penguin wants blueberry oatmeal. Scene #2 Snuffy goes to relay the order to Alan, but forgets it as soon as he gets there. Alan suggests he develop a strategy to remember. Snuffy states that there's three customers (the zookeeper isn't having anything), so he needs three orders. He goes back to the table, where the tiger is getting increasingly hungry to the point of nearly eating his zoo-mates. Snuffy re-takes their order and reports back, having a vague memory of what they want. Snuffy returns with the wrong food, not pleasing the starving and ferocious tiger, who continues to chase after the others. Scene #3 Alan suggests Snuffy use a memory trick to remember the order, using clues about the animals and their orders. Snuffy pieces together some phrases to help him remember the food and relays them to Alan. Snuffy finally brings them the right food, and the tiger gobbles it all up. Since he still has the order fresh in his mind, he goes back to Alan, while the monkey and penguin chase after the tiger. The exasperated zookeeper vows to take the animals to the movies next time. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - R. Film R is for Restaurant - Two kids describe their visit the Queens Comfort restaurant. Super Grover 2.0 At a Rodent Restaurant, a mouse can't bring his customer his wedge of cheese because the kitchen door closes before he can go through it. Super Grover 2.0 arrives to help. He tries placing a marshmallow in front of the door to hold it open, but it proves to be too light and Grover slams into the door. He then places something heavier - an upright piano, which blocks the doorway completely. Grover swings the door open in frustration and it sticks itself over his foot. The mouse discovers they must wedge something under the door to keep it open. The only thing available is the wedge of cheese. Once on the other side, Grover removes the cheese and the door sends him flying, spilling the customer's meal. (shortened intro) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 6. Animation A chef prepares 6 cheeseburgers. Elmo's World: Restaurants Scene #4 Snuffy closes the show, as the wild animals, still causing chaos, order some dessert.